


You, Me, Our Happy Ending

by VoiceOfDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trying to slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath
Summary: Updates every Monday.





	1. YMOHE Chapter 1: Harmless

YMOHE Chapter 1: Harmless

“James!” Remus called out as James stormed out. It was a petty fight over Lily Evans again between James and Sirius.

“Let him go, and he will be back at breakfast if he goes out.”

“He left without his wand!”

“...shit.”

He stormed down halls anywhere, but his destination was only to run into someone who was also running.

Golden eyes met coal, both angry both and about to attack.

"Watch where you're going." They said in unison blinking

"You ran into me," They again spoke in unison, James growled.  
Severus was about to hex him when he realized the other didn't have their wand.

"You're defenselessly walking around the school? Are you asking to be hex."

"....not really. I had to get out of there. I needed air more than anything. "James sighed, walking past the other.

"If you're going to do it, hit me. Do it in the back so I can claim I didn't see it."

"What's got into you, Potter." snape snapped.

"Why do you suddenly care?" James kept walking, and he heard Snape's boots catch up, walking silently up beside him. They walked around, dodging teachers.

"Potter," Snape whispered after he turned to the forest.

"You don't have to follow Snape. You're free to go wherever." James whispered back, turning to run.

"Potter, you're still unarmed!" He hissed.

"So? I'm a Gryffindor. We have dumb luck." James didn't hear a reply as he ran down to the forest. He had stopped when he got behind the tree line. Another body crashes into him. He fell forward, catching them both.

"Fuck." Severus sighed, getting off him. "You're an idiot, Potter."

"Yet here you are."

"I would have been the last to see you alive. That won't bode well." Severus hissed but looked up to the castle.

"Why are we out here? You seemed calmed."

"I don't wanna go back. Knowing Remus, he is waiting for me. I'll get lectured for this running off."

"....I can see that. He is the responsible one of your group."

“Of course he is we can’t all be reckless fools. That would get us killed,” James muttered, storming through the trees to a spot outside the castle but still open.

James laid in the grass near the stream, looking up at the stary sky. Severus sat by a tree watching him.

“Silent company isn’t my forte snape. Stop staring at me.”

“Make me,” James growled, reaching for a nonexistent wand. 

“You can’t. James. What is causing you to be so angry.”

“....You wouldn’t like what I had to say. Why do you care?”

“I don’t.” the boys sat in silence before Severus made a fire to keep them warm, both keeping their distance. When morning cam Severus woke the other.

“Time to go back.” 

“Why wake me. Why not let me get in trouble.”

“Cause you didn’t try to harm me physically.”

“I prank you….bully you, with magic. I would never actually hit you, Snivells.”

“Can you not call me that.” 

“....as a thank you to not ratting out Remus Yes actually I can. Better yet, I am done picking on you.”

“....thanks.” Severus looked worried, checking the other’s head. 

“I know the end of the world, James Potter being nice to Severus Snape.”

“Still won’t tell me what happened.”

“Again, why do you care?”

“I don’t, but I also don’t want you going back to a bad mood. It would end with me tortured.”

“....Sirius thinks Lily is using me to keep the drama in her life going.”

“I can see what he means Potter...I see Lily in a new light...kind of. Shes was controlling using my /love/ for her. As a tool to get me to talk to her. It’s hard to tell when she is genuine anymore.” James sighed 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late to breakfast,” he didn’t want to hear that, but at the doors to breakfast, they went their separate ways. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t attack,” Lucius eyed the Potter boy.

“He is unarmed, Lucius.”

“Unarmed? And you were willingly walking with him of all people.”

“I would have been the last to see him alive no amount of good attorneys could cover that up.”

“Fair. Regardless of your unhurt and have returned, that’s all that matters.” Lucius smiled, “our final class of the year you ready.

“As ever,” Severus grumbled.

In potions, Class Slughorn waited for everyone to sit down.

"Turn to Page 284. Who would like to read?." when no one spoke up, Professor Slughorn picked a name from a jar.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter paled, at his name the Marauders, looked at him in pity.

"Yes, sir." Peter stood up, picking up his book.

Crouch Jr leaned over to Malfoy and not so quietly spoke, "Traitor can look brave." Malfoy snorted trying to cover a laugh, Peter ignored them and began to read.

"The Happy Ending Potion was made to by Igres Knowl, a very lonely witch. She stated it only was to find an almost perfect match. Though the person she ended up with was the one in the dream, she hated him for years. She knew it had worked cause though they started out hating, they slowly fell for each other.

When her daughters were of age, and with her husband's permission, she let them make the Potion to find their happy ending. She tried to make it for them, but all it did was give them a good nap. That was Latter years that would be put in a Parenting 101 to help with cranky children who needed naps."

"Did your Mommy fail to make it for you?" Crouch sneered, Peter glared at him for a moment.

"Continue to read please," Slughorn ignored Crouch Jr's outburst as Peter cleared his voice.

"Of course, her youngest daughter had a dream of the young Prince. She didn't act on it, thinking the Potion would get her killed. Her parents supported her. The youngest remade the Potion over and over, only to get the same results. She avoided staying in the king and his three sons' presence. She even went as far as to marry a farmer. She forced herself to be satisfied even when her mind would wander to, what if from time to time. Years later, the King, His sons, and his knights came onto the farm. It turns out the farmer was a thief.

"Peter is the wife who wants to be the prince?" Bellatrix snickered with the other Slytherins.

"Potter." Crouch Jr replied as he eyed Pettigrew's ass without hiding it. Peter slammed his book down, throwing his cloak back on to cover his body.

"Pettigrew," The teacher warned.

"He would make a far better Prince than you, Crouch. I bet. You could be the thief husband I'm taken from." Peter glared at the other, trying to hide his body as he just kept staring at him.

"Mister Pettigrew, please stay focused. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry, sir… However, when questioned, the farmer admitted his wife knew nothing and begged for her to be spared. She was called to come out. When she walked out and saw the Prince, she ran back inside. The Prince immediately told his father that he wanted her for his wife that she was the one he had dreamed about. If the Thief gave his wife to the Prince, he would be spared."

"I would never marry you," Crouch sneered, the Slytherins around him, and made glances of pity.

"Though that ass isn't so bad if the personality wasn't so shit" Crouch smirked he was open about being gay and didn't give a damn what others thought. Crabbe gave him a high five.

"Kindly keep that to yourself." James hissed quietly, Slughorn only gestured for Peter to read.

"The Thief rejected the offer, stating his wife was not for sale, no Amount of gold will stop his love for her. No amount of gold could equal to her value. The farmer rejected, so the Prince challenged him in the first-ever Courtship duel."

"The Prince of course won, the Thief swore he would be back for his wife. The Prince put her on his horse. She couldn't believe what was happening. The Thief would meet an unfortunate end before he could ever attempt. Since then, millions of fourteen and fifteen-year-old kids brew this Potion for the sake of a chance at a Happily ever after. Also, the other name for it is Lueta Finis."

"Very good, have a seat." Slughorn waited a minute.

"Next year, when you get back, you will start working at this Potion. It's the big project that, once started, will take up a week of your time. Your other teachers know this and have planned around it." the bell rang "Off you go have a great summer."

Peter ran out James, Sirius, and Remus on his heel.

"Merlin favoritism at its finest!" Sirius hissed. "And then on top of that, Crouch Jr was staring at your ass Wormtail."

"What!? Ew!!" Peter looked horrified. "I swear I'm going to get a girlfriend. I need a girlfriend!!"

"Greengrass?"

"Magical Creature haters. No."

"McDonald?"

"Hates me since the Teacup incident." Peter grinned.

"Evans?" Sirius was looking ahead in shock.

"What no! That's my girl!" James snapped, looking at Sirius.

"No, Evans," Sirius pointed ahead of them at a very crossed Lily Evans.

"What is she mad about now?" Remus asked as they slowed down. She seems to spot them storming up to James.

"Hey, Evans." James stepped to her, giving her his perfect charmed smile. She falters, smiling before remembering why she was mad.

"Don't hey me, Potter! Whatever prank you did on Severus has yet to stop."

"Prank??" James let a brown eyebrow raise.

"Yes, prank! Something you four did has caused Severus to pale at the word wolf. What did you do to him?" she scolded angrily, the Marauders flinched visibly.

"It was an accident. Lily, we didn't mean to hurt him with that one."

"What did you do!! TELL ME," she demanded.

"No." Remus moved to put himself in front of Lily. "The only person we need to talk to about that or even possibly apologize is Snape. You, Ma'am, have no other business with this information."

"He's my best friend!!"

"That you denounced two weeks ago?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Rumor has it Slytherins had to hex you away from him cause you kept stunning him to yell at him more. Look, I know O.W.L.'s are stressful, but you need to learn better-coping mechs then torturing Snivels like that. Even I winced at being told about it." Sirius pushed them to move past her. "We have to go get lunch while we have a chance."

"But," James whined.

"No, James, you can't stay with the pretty redhead. She's far too dangerous right now. Come on." Remus pulled James along.

"See you later, Evans" James smiled waving like a lovesick puppy, Evans smiled waving her anger and washed away as she did.

"Okay, so should we apologize to him?" Sirius gagged,

"He is a Slytherin. Might make fun of us." Petter sighed

  
Weeks go by, and James sneaks out in opes to run into the Slytherin, but he never does. 

When they had to get Remus out of the castle until a full moon, they were almost out but trapped. Suddenly behind the cranky old janitor was a massive crash and feet running.

“What are you waiting for pick up your feet!” Severus hissed at them, scaring the four into running out into the forest him and Lucius behind them.

“Why did you help us!?”

“You stopped bullying me. I wanted to get to the bottom of why.”

“You haven’t told anyone what Remus is. It’s a silent thank you cause we couldn’t find the words.”

“See told you, of course, and I know a Werewolf when I see one. Full moons without parents tend to make them a puppy. 

“We wear him out, but your welcome to stay. Peter shows them campsite.” Peter led them to the spot Severus had been too before with James. James and Sirius ran around as Padfoot and Prongs to help Wear Moony down before bringing him over to sleep.

After the last of the finals, they were in their last week of school when James noticed Lily was going up to Severus, and they talked a minute before Snape's eyes lit up. James smiled at whatever she said had made Snape's day.  
'good….wait for what?!' he frowned and watched between them. Lily kissed his cheek, walking away.  
'What did I just witness?? Did she ask him out?!' he looked down to stop staring as Lily came and sat across from him.

"James."

"What." He looked up, smiling at her. 'play it cool it might be something platonic.'

"I have an offer."

"Oh?"

"I'll date you if you stop picking on Severus. "

"Dude. No." Sirius butted in "Not happening. That offer is the start of a control freak".

"But out of it, Black, it's up to Potter!" She snapped before batting her eyes at James. "Well?"  
James looked at Sirius then his crush, it was such a red flag, but he couldn't resist a chance.

"Well...I ...sorry Sirius, I might never get another offer. Yes!" His eyes lit up, smiling. Sirius was pissed, he stormed out of the room. James figured by the time they are on the train home, Sirius would be fine. When James walked in the dorm that night, Remus and Peter were glaring at him.

"What?"

"Really? She'll date you if you change. And you accepted." Peter hissed.

"Peter, if you can't stay calm, go to bed," Remus growled.

"Seriously, all of you against me now?!"

"No, James was worried!" Remus snapped before taking a deep breath.

"Worried about what?! Can't you be happy for me?!"

"We're worried she's going to control you!" Peter was in his face. "Look, Evan's has a thing. She's kind, but she's also kinda manipulative. We are worried you're in over your head."

"You hadn't spoken about this before, I have been flirting with her since halfway through the third year."

"Because it was just some crush, nothing serious?!" Sirius had jumped up from his bed. "I was sure she wouldn't turn to you. I was so sure I scared her enough by just being your friend!! You know, a Black! The darkest family! We literally learned what one of MY ancestors did to her husband's Mistress in history class!"

"What the hell?! Guys! You left me in the dark about your feelings?!"  
"We didn't feel threatened!! You weren't at any risk!"

"I'm not at risk still!! Fuck off all three of you!" James stormed back downstairs and out the door.

He stormed down halls anywhere, but his destination was only to run into someone who was also running.

Golden eyes met coal, both angry both and about to attack.

"Watch where you're going." They said in unison blinking

"You ran into me," They again spoke in unison, James growled.

"Stop copying me!" Severus was about to hex him when he realized the other didn't have their wand.

"You're defenselessly walking around the school? Are you asking to be hex."

"....not really. I had to get out of there. I needed air more than anything. "James sighed, walking past the other.

"If you're going to do it, hit me. Do it in the back so I can claim I didn't see it."

"What's got into you, Potter."

"Why do you suddenly care?" James kept walking, he heard Snape's boots catch up walking silently up beside him. They walked around, dodging teachers.

"Potter," Snape whispered after he turned to the forest.

"You don't have to follow Snape. You're free to go wherever." James whispered back, turning to run.

"Potter, you're still unarmed!" He hissed.

"So? I'm a Gryffindor. We have dumb luck." James didn't hear a reply as he ran down to the forest. He had stopped when he got behind the tree line. Another body crashes into him. He fell forward, catching them both.

"Fuck." Severus sighed, getting off him. "You're an idiot, Potter."

"Yet here you are."

"I would have been the last to see you alive. That won't bode well." Severus hissed but looked up to the castle.

"Why are we out here? You seemed calmed."

"I don't wanna go back. Knowing Remus, he is waiting for me. I'll get lectured for this running off."

"....I can see that. He is the responsible one of your group."

"You could say that or the dad of the group." James chuckled. "Who's the dad in your group?"

Severus pondered for a minute. "Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa is quickly turning into the Mom of the group. Bellatrix is the crazy Aunt who would take you out for candy or beat up your bullies if you gave her the okay." James winced as Severus spoke.

"Thanks for not setting her on us. We don't have a mom factor unless you wanna consider Sirius that when he can't intimidate on looks only." Severus snorted as James nearly tripped on an uprooted tree root.

"This is nice," James stated as they walked.

"What?"

"Being able to talk to you. Like actually talk. "James smiled when they landed at a small pond in the forest. Severus seems to go quiet.

"Agreed." He whispered, "Lily would be proud of us."

"Pfft. Let's not mention Lily. It will ruin the moment."

"Moment?"

"Well, I...uhm I mean...I mean, "James sighed as Severus's eyebrow raised slightly, he crossed his arms.

"Think then speak Potter." James only nodded as he sat down next to the water before laying back to watch the stars.

"I mean that this moment in time. We aren't fighting. You're not sneering at me. I'm not yelling insults, that kinda moment."

"A moment of peace."

"Yes. It's nice", James looked to the other, trying to read his face. When he couldn't decide what he saw, he gave up to look at the stars once more. Severus gathered some twigs, starting a low flame to keep them warm as he lay on the small fire's other side.

"It helps that we don't have roles to play out here."

"Roles?"

"You're the leader right, everyone looks to you."

"No. Well, I'm more of a big brother that had yet to grow up. We're only fourteen, our world is changing around us. Hormones are sprouting and blossoming blah blah blah."

"Professor pep talk to safe sex?"

"Yeah. It was weird."

"Slughorn left it to the older Slytherins. Lucius gave me and Barty the talk to save us embarrassment." James smiled.

"That's really cool of him."

"Okay, so Lucius and Narcissa are mom and dad of the group, who's the innocent one?"

"Urgh, God. Really?"

"What" James laughed "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to, I figured since we're talking might keep it on safe topics. Neither of us gets angry about it."

"Talking about our friends?"

"Yeah. It's not too personal, is it?"

"No, just. Odd who I'm having this conversation with."

"True. I get that. We're enemies on a normal basis." James trailed off, looking at the other. Severus turned to look at him. He bit his lip as if thinking hard about something.

"How long do you plan to stay out?"

"Going back before sunrise risks being caught. I normally just stay out here."

"Then, a truce till we go back into the walls?" James looked shocked but smiled.

"Sure. Till after Sunrise when we're back inside."

"As for your question….me. The rest have already had first kills. Or screwed someone at least once. I haven't even kissed."

"Not one kiss?"

"Nope. You?"

"....I talk like I do, but I never have." James Scratched the back of his head giving an Awkward laugh

"Really? The skirt changing is a bluff?" Severus cocked an eyebrow as his face turned into a smirk.

"Yeah. I...I never cared for it." Severus wanted to ask about him and Lily, but remembering the other asked him not to mention her. He only studied the brunette.

"So never kissed a girl. What about a boy?" James bolted up, looking to Severus. Severus looked over at him in amusement.

"Uhh well...I...I have thought about it before."

"Do you even know if you like guys?"

"I'm at the least bi-sexual. Though I lean more towards ...boys ...I think. I'm not sure. I never had a boy to kiss. "James sighed as he took his glasses off he heard the other get up, but not coming over to him it wasn't until his lap gained weight that he realized where Severus went.

"Snape?"

"I'm curious. Will you humor me, Potter, since we have a truce for now. "Severus' face had no emotion, but a small twist on one side of his lip and a playful look in his eyes as James turned red.

"I-i- uh! Well." James stuttered, confused about what emotions he was feeling.

"One kiss." James started to say but then paused.

"One kiss. If you hate it, we won't ever talk about it again." Severus spoke, James nodded, slowly Severus leaned down till they kissed it was gentle, hesitant, and definitely new to both. Yet simple enough, neither felt pressured to impress. Severus pulled away, but James stopped him from getting up.

"Um. So. Did you hate it?" James asked, not bothering to look up.

"It wasn't bad if that's what you are wondering...thank you. Now kindly let me up."

"Right." James let go smiling sheepishly. Severus raised an eyebrow but sat beside him.

"Am I allowed to be curious? I don't want to push you." James watched his face for any sign of distress. Severus only grunted with a nod.

"It's only fair since I am using you to see if I would even like kissing a boy."

James gently pushed the other's hair out of his face behind his right ear. It earned him a blushing Snape. He had watched Remus do this to Sirius. He drew a line from the bottom of Severus' ear down to his jaw and then to his chin as if to invite the other into a kiss. Severus not even thinking about it allowed James to pull him in that way. The kiss stayed innocent and lightly touching. James grinned.

"I always wanted to see if I could do that. Remus does it to Sirius sometimes."

"Are they a thing?"

"Yes and no. They haven't really gone out of their way to admit their a couple, but they are clearly a couple. Which I'm cool with…. Snape. I got another question."

"What."

"Can I write to you this summer?"  
Severus thought for a minute, looking at the other. "Why would you."  
"Because I…. I'm not sure how to say this. It's just I want to know you."  
"There's a redhead in your life that won't be okay with that."

"She doesn't have to know. Not calling you a secret before you try that. I just ...I like kissing you even as an experiment. And I know we are far from friends….. maybe one day I can gain your trust. "

"Potter, we're on opposite sides of the war. Out of our reach, unless you suddenly understand why what Dumbledore is wrong this night will be something we can look back on as ...a better memory. Something when on neutral grounds we can laugh at or...if you manage to get on my good side land in my bed."

"Super goal then," James joked Severus snorted, giving a small laugh. James smiled, which faltered as he starred in the eyes of the other. "This won't be the end."

"Confident?"

"I… I guess so. I don't know. Part of me doesn't want Sunrise to come."

"Time waits for no one."

"You said unless I realize Dumbledore is wrong. What does that mean? I'm honestly asking. I want to know your opinion or views on this war."

"Remus is the only werewolf since Fenrir greyback. This school used to be for all magically gifted: mermaids, werewolves, demons, elves of every kind. Then muggle-borns started freaking out cause their nightmares became a reality. They started killing them, and the overgrowing opinion on magical creatures started to rapidly decrease. Voldemort is a Naga himself who was able to realize his inheritance could get him killed. So he made sure no one ever found out unless they pledge their loyalty."

"But you just told me."

"Cause you asked. As a kid in their eyes, I'm just a messenger of the message to save magical creatures. The ministry is getting worse; something needs to happen if the change is war, then so be it."

"... Magical creatures are fleeing. Soon we will be the first-ever wizard-based country. And that's not good, I'll admit. The magic in this Area will die out without them. "

"James, you do realize Remus might never be able to hold a job, yes? If Black is kicked from his family, they will be trapped under you or Pettigrew with no home or value. I would rather see Remus able to get a job, and he and Black can live in a separate household from you. Unless you guys decided to stick together willingly. "

James took a minute to think about it. "What is Dumbledore doing about this magical problem?"

"Encourage it, I'm afraid. Dumbledore plans to use Remus for something of a black sheep one day. Mr.Lupin isn't any better. Remus' father had called for the death of Fenrir, calling all Were-wolves monsters. "

"Is Fenrir a monster in your eyes?"

"He…. he's been helpful. Where my own father fails...the werewolf picks up a lot. He regrets leaving Remus. "

"Really?....think we could have them meet again?"

"Willingly? Potter really. Remus must be terrified of Fenrir."

"Thank you, by the way." Severus looked confused.

"Remus's secret. Thank you."

"Of course. I did ask Fenrir who could have sired him. That's how I found out Fenrir was his alpha."

"Alpha?"

"Yes, a pack is a family despite what blood they carry. If Fenrir's mate was to magically accept Remus, they could take him from Mr. Lupin."

".... I'm going to think about that while I talk to the others tomorrow on the train ride home."

"Talk about?"

"You got me thinking."

"Really? Potter actually thinking about something I say? Hah, the world's ending." Severus jumped at James' sudden movement. He's pulled the other to lay beside him.

"Shut. Up. "James chuckled darkly. "Let's get some sleep."

Severus grunted as he tried to move away, but James had already curled up around him.

"Seriously." He hissed but didn't shove the other off. Instead, he started messing with the other's hair once he shifted.

"That's not sleeping."

"Insomniac. I don't often sleep. Lucius plays with my hair."

"This greasy mess?"

"Greasy?" James put his hand in the other hair. It was soft and silky.

"I guess not. Why does it look greasy every day?"

"Side effect of mixing shampoos I really need to just pick one shampoo."

"My dad's got a million hair potions and shampoos he's created. I could get you something to try?"

"...I wouldn't mind that. Lucius says it's dark elf Gene that makes it hard to take care of it. Snape's are descendants of dark elves."

"Dark elf, huh. "James gently messaged the others head, Severus slowly relaxed, his eyes dropped before long silence, and the message put him at ease and sleep. James starts to like that feeling the other hand still in his hair. 'what's wrong with me. Why am I so at ease with him?!' was his last thought before falling asleep. When he woke, he was alone. He didn't want to get up at first, but the smell of fish and eggs woke him more, and he noticed Severus was still there.

"Sunrise in ten minutes. Get up and eat."

"Make me," James mumbled, curling back up.

"Potter, we have to go back."

"Do we really? We could stay here".

Severus pondered over what he could do to convince the boy to get up. "You can write to me over the summer break. I will reply, but you have to get up and eat now." James sat up, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"If I knew not carrying my wand would get a friend out of you, I would have done this a long time ago."

"No, you wouldn't. And more acquaintances than anything."

"Fair." James laughed, taking the transformed plate of food. He ate before getting up. "Alright, let's go."


	2. Remus.

YMOHE Chapter 2: Remus.

"Yes. Thank you." James's heart tugged to his stomach again

What was this feeling it was going to drive him insane? They walked back to the castle in silence halfway there, Severus' hand brushed James. James instincts kicked in, and he grabbed the other gently. Severus didn't pull away; instead, he allowed it till they got to the forest line, then he let go. James made a small noise 'get ahold of yourself, James! You have a girlfriend.' his eyes widened for a second. He totally forgot Lily and him were official, the reason he was in a bad mood yesterday, and now he went off and kissed her best friend. It wasn't exactly cheating, was it? He was sure If Lily figured it out, she was going to think it was. The two walked to different entrances to not be seen together. 'Not even a goodbye...it is after sunrise, so why am I so crabby about that?' When he got to the great hall, there was Peter and Remus.

"Where's Sirius?" He asked. Both jumped looking up; they had not heard him walk up. James was about to ask again when he heard his name. He turned Sirius ran up hugging him tightly the two seem not to want to let go. Remus and Peter joined in.

"Where did you go?! I couldn't find you. I was coming to get Remus and Peter to help me."

"I ...not here. I promise I wasn't with her." He smiled

"I don't care if you were...well, I don’t, but I rather know your okay then who your company is."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." The boys ran back up to the dorm to finish packing everything for the train before going down.

"Okay, so I was in the forest with a...a male. He was nice, so yeah…" James didn't go into detail as he and Sirius talked quidditch, Remus caught up in the excellent book, while Peter was playing solo card games.

"Remember this is the summer we get our tattoos. " He missed Remus and Sirius looking for approval from each other. Peter only nodded.

Two weeks in he remembered his promise to Severus. "Hey, Dad, um. So I have a…..person I want to impress but also help, I guess. He um. He is a half-dark elf."

"No such thing! Your full or none if the dark elf is in his family history, then he is a dark elf. Continue. " His father wasn’t fond of this conversation though James did not pick up on it.

"Okay, so full dark elf he keeps it short, and it's black, but whatever potion mix he's using isn't helping it looks greasy and makes him...look bad? I'm not really sure. Anyway, do you have anything to help him?"

"Dark elf with short, how short?"

"To his shoulders."

"Okay, so medium short, dark in color, and a dark elf by blood." James nodded as his father walked into his sample room, finding an unopened shampoo bottle, bringing it back to his son.

"Here you go, my boy. That's what they want."

"Thanks, Dad!" He hugged him running off he found a box and string.

[ Dear Snape, I told you I would send something for you to try, and here it is, let me know the results after three washes, If it's not working, I'll send something else. -Potter ]

James sighed, bored. He went to the fire loo calling Sirius.

"Hey, can you come over?"

"No. I'm grounded. Mother's letting me tell you, and that's it. Sorry! See you in the fall, James!" Sirius seemed really upset when he yanked away from the call, and it was hung up. James sat around and tried sending a letter to Remus.

[Hey moony wants to come to Potter Manor?]

A week went by, and nothing. On Monday, he woke to see a black owl at his window. He opened, letting the small bird in.

"Hello there, cutie, who are you?" He looked to see Excalibur on his spot. "You know there's an owl friendly window you didn't have to sit outside" he gently pets the new owl who hooted in soft content. James noticed the scroll on its leg. He took it, getting a small rat for the owl to eat as a treat.

[Potter you said after three washes. I will have you know my hair looks better than ever because of your father. Lucius was. For the lack of a better word swooning over how good my hair looks. He forced me to take a picture with him to send to you.] James opened the scroll more, and the image popped out Lucius was smirking, and an uncomfortable Severus gave a sneer at the selfy. James laughed in amusement. Going back to reading. [ I have talked to Lily. She told me why you stormed out that night. I want to thank you for your kindness, for the next thing I say, you will not be easy for me. She is trying to have it all. James, I feel you should know moments before she talked to you. She had asked me to think of a suitable date for over the summer. She wanted me to go with her. Has she written to you at all? If you can, avoid her Potter. I regret getting my hopes up. I won't allow her to pick on me. I only hope she treats you right. Cause even an asshat like you deserve the truth. Reply if you want - Snape. P.s Stormcloud is a runt, so please let him rest a day before making him come home.] James looked to the small owl he had just fed.

"I should write back that he's the only person I can talk to beside Lily." The owl hooted in agreement.

[ Snape, I don't blame Lucius for forcing a selfie or two. You look damn fine. I'm almost jealous of how he got the selfie. As for Lily, I will be inquiring about her side on this. I believe you just have to see—a see-to-believe that kind of thing. So the owl is named Stormcloud. He's cute! Keeping him overnight, he has eaten a small mouse as a treat hope you won't mind too much. By the time you get this, it might have been four days as your letter is two days old. You're really far. -potter ] he put the message to the side to follow Severus orders for Stormcloud.

[Lily, there's an accusation at your feet. You bribed me; you are trying to have two boys to yourself that hate each other. Let us talk about this. However, if you don’t reply before we go back to school, there won't even be the first date. - James]

Another week before Stormcloud was back, only he had left his window open, and the owl was found next to his head. His own owl seemed jealous and started to pick a fight.

"Hurt him, and I’ll kick you out!" His owl seems to understand and relax.

[Potter, do as you need to come to your own conclusions. Lily has sent a howler blaming me. I, of course, wrote back for her to cease contact. I know it's none of my business, but Lucius says I might ask since we're on writing terms. How is your summer and to invite you to lunch at Malfoy Manor? Your parents are invited too.- Snape.]

[ Snape, boring none of my friends are currently talking to me. Although Sirius has been grounded, I'm sure she's just looking out for her son. Remus has yet to reply to any letter I have sent, and Peter was on vacation last I checked. As for lunch, I wouldn't mind, I just need a time and date my parents might hesitate, but I will come. - Potter] on his desk was another letter in lily’s handwriting

[James, firstly, you were lied to. Severus is jealous of you. How do I know it was Severus? He's my ex-best friend. The boy always wants what you have. Please don't talk to him or Black anymore. Both aren't looking out for us. And if Peter and Remus start acting the same way they need to go we can make you new friends. -love your girlfriend Lily.] He noticed a box of chocolates sent with the letter. Usually, he would be ecstatic and over to the moon but with Severus warning him. On top of that, this letter. He took the box down to his mother.

"Mom, a girl sent me these." Like usual, his worried wart of a mother snatched the chocolate box storming into the lab he followed curiously. She brewed up an odd potion.

"That's not a normal love potion tester." He mumbled quietly.

"You're correct. It’s much older and much stronger. Your father's mother taught it to me when we were just dating since so many girls were trying to get in on him.” James watched as she snapped a piece in. It turned a rose pink then a rosy red.

"There's a light trace on the top chocolate and a heavier one on the inner chocolate, undoubtedly homemade and tuned to her. Please cease contact with this girl."

"Merlin. We haven't gone on a date yet, and she's already trying this."

"You're dating her?"

"Started a day before we left school. After she made an offer, I thought I wasn't ever going to charmer her. But now. Now I'm scared."

"You tell that girl goodbye or so help me. I will pull you from Hogwarts."

"I'll tell her now!" James rushed back upstairs; his mother had never gotten that serious with him.

[Lily, no. Just no. Snape was lied to, and the fact that you are lying to me hurts more. Also, I had my mother check the chocolates sent by you with your letter. Fuck. You. Control. Freak. Mother has asked me to cease contact, so I will be breaking off, whatever this sad excuse of a relationship is before you have a chance to marry and kill me for my money, or worse, enslave me in my own home.] James ordered an owl from the ministry, so if it dies, it won't be his owl. He, of course, sent his owl with Severus owl the next day to ensure the runt got home safely. He then turned to wonder about Peter and the lunch plans.

[Peter, how are you? Are you busy next week? Any chance your family will allow you to visit Malfoy Manor or me write back soon. Also, have you heard from Remus?- Prongs]

[Remus, where are you? Are you okay, please send a letter? - J ]

He used his dad's owl, knowing he didn't mind. At dinner, he gains the courage he needs.

"C-can I uh ...I have been invited to Malfoy Manor for lunch. The invite was extended to you as well" he told his parents, they looked at each other before sighing.

"James...we...we don't socialize with them. Dumbledore says they're too far gone. However, you're more than welcome to go if you like."

"Oh...thanks, Mom, When they let me know a date and time, I will let you know." He went to bed that night, frowning when did his parents care what Dumbledore thought. His talk with Severus reminded him of his time under the stars. A blush crept to his face as he dreamed of that night. The kiss. How he wished it didn't end there. When he woke, he was more confused. One, there was a weight on his chest. And two, there's a letter in the rat's mouth.

He opened the letter carefully. [Send. Help. -R] Remus. Remus was in danger. He checked the rat. It wasn't a wormtail, but how it got to him. He carefully set the rat on his bed and followed him, sniffing the air. Checking the date, the rat had to be on the move for the whole week. He needed his owl. When he looked up, his owl was there alone with a letter.

[Potter. Lupin's owl showed up bloody to Greyback’s Cottage we’re waiting for you in the morning. From there, we need you to help us get to him. His small letter to Fenrir is alarming. -snape ps. I guess we can have lunch today. Portkey is at the end of the letter password Malsev. ] He opened the letter more, and a feather hit the floor. He picked it up, getting dressed quickly, leaving a note to tell his parents where he had gone. Wand and rat in his arms. "Malsev!" A tugging feeling as he was warped away.

He landed outside a shack stumbling. "Ow." He let the rat go. It, of course, stayed by his foot. The door swung upon Severus bolted out.

"James. You woke earlier than I was expecting. "

"Remus sent this rat. It had to be moving for a long time. He's weak, but he smells of Remus, so it had to be a friend. It's not pet-wormtail."

Peter ran out of the shack turning into a rat he squeaked to it. Soft squeaks as the rat slowly lost its life, turning back into a cup.

"It's a fake rat?!" James looked down in horror.

"We need to get to Lupin cottage in the northern section!! County 7!" Peter stated after turning back to normal. He looked worse for wear.

“You okay, Peter?”

“No, after this is done, I'm going home with you.” He muttered

Fenrir nodded. "Saddle up, and we’re taking brooms. England has storms so we should be able to fly there. I would run, but four teens alone could be trouble, especially with one light wizard's son."

"Light? " James didn't know his parents switched from neutral. "Explains their comment yesterday."

"This is nice, and all but there is a werewolf we need to be retrieving. Talk later."

James took a broom, getting to the air. As they flew high above the thunderstorm, he noticed Severus was tense.

"Hate flying??"

"No." He started but closed his mouth. James sighed. He knew it was because Peter was there. "He won't tell anyone if we act civil, you know."

"That's not it Potter. What if I don't have the right potion. Remus could be feral or worse…..bleeding to death."

"Not likely. We would have never got a message if Remus was feral. The dark lord insists we convert the kid even if his main job would be to focus on school."

"Remus, a death eater?"

"No. Remus as my son would be considered a dark wolf."

"If he's heavily guarded, I'm going to need a guard to get the wards down," Lucius called out as he had been flying hands-free to put his hair up.

"Peter! You're on guard. "

"Okay!....is there a chance he called out to Sirius?"

James's eyes widened. He bolted down under the clouds looking to where they were.

"POTTER!!" Fenrir flew down.

"WE’RE NOT FAR FROM THE BLACK’S LET’S GET SIRIUS. HE’LL WANT TO BE THERE." He yelled over the wind from the storm around them. Fenrir took a moment then nodded, going back up he brought the other down with him. Quickly they took to the ground Fenrir creating cloaks to hide under as they walked the dark sidewalk. They made several turns before landing in front of the black’s home, James threw a rock at Sirius' window. Nothing Peter and he made pebbles throwing more.

Sirius walked over, confused; he threw it open and looked down in shock.

"Prongs! Wormtail! The fuck is you doing here? Do you want to die!?" He whispered harshly.

" It's Remus he's calling for help. We came to get you before we go for him."

"But."

"No butts come on before your parents notice us. I will talk to the dark lord about getting you out of this stupid groundation. " Fenrir hissed holding his arms up "you're going to have to jump."

"One sec!" Sirius disappeared coming back with a bag on his back he had moved his bed wandlessly in front of the door. "Accio wand!!" He held his hand out, his wand appeared.

*SIRIUS ORIN BLACK!!" His mother screamed. He jumped out, landing in Fenrir's arms.

"Run!!" Fenrir hissed, pointing off; they ran down the street right into the park.

"What happened to Remus is okay."

"We don't know we're going to retrieve him."

"With greyback, Snape, and Malfoy?"

"Yep. And look no, Evans." James sneered.

"What happened. "

"Not now. Only know you were right to worry."

"I knew it!" Sirius and Peter screamed in unison James shook his head as they pulled. The brooms back out.

"Peter and James to a broom," Fenrir called out Sirius took Peter's broom.

"Hi, James." Peter grinned, snuggling into the other's back.

"Hi, Peter, are you ready?"James chuckled. It wasn't the first time they flew together.

"Yeah, you can go." Neither noticed Severus's eye twitch. 'Wait, why does this annoy me?' he pondered a low dog whistle near his ear made him jump. Both Lucius and Sirius were smirking as he jumped on his broom.

"Poor bastard has his work cut out for him," Sirius mumbled.

"You approve?" Lucius looked amused as they started off to Remus again.

"Well…..it's better than Lily at least I would know he's not going to be controlled. Will, I get to see him probably get to see him less often, probably not welcome in his home after that."

" He doesn't hate you that much. You guys are annoying at best. I'm sure if you needed a place to sleep and had nowhere to go, Sev would open the door at James’s sound."

"Really? Does he even know he likes him?

"I don't think so. They may not see it starting. But there are definitely Sparks. " Lucius was glad he and Sirius were taking up the rear so they could talk freely as James led the charge. Severus seemed more focused on not falling off, and Fenrir was watching him.

"Poor Severus, he hates flying alone."

"Why?"

"He's been knocked off so many times. He would not be put on Ariel’s attack if we ever have to do it."

"Odd to see a Slytherin with a weakness."

"We have many. Your brother has some too." Sirius flinched.

"Yeah...Regulus is something else. He won't talk to me."

"He's not much of a talker I noticed. "

"Guys!!!" James screamed as they ducked under the clouds Lupin cottage was destroyed. They dropped down, and Lucius scanned the area.

"This isn't an attack. It's abandoned."

Sirius turned into Padfoot, running up barking. James and Peter behind him. There was a movement in the rubble, Yelp, and whine. Something was alive; Padfoot ran up, licking the face. Remus's eyes were Gold, he was weak, and in a lot of pain.

"WE GOT HIM OVER HERE. " James hollered back as the others were searching.

"Whoa. What's with his eyes??" Lucius asked

"What's the wolf form called?" Fenrir looked to James


	3. family trouble

YMOHE Chapter 3 family trouble

"Moony," Remus' head snaps to the name call smiling at James yelping as he tries to move to him.

"Easy! DOWN!" Fenrir barked out. Moony flinched, laying close to the ground. "Just as I thought Moony's keeping them alive. Remus is out cold. Severus, be careful!"

Severus walked up slowly." Remember me ...we didn't have the best meeting." He whispered, Moony cocked Remus's head like a dog sniffing the air he whimpers out as if to say sorry as he remembers scaring him.

"You're okay. Da, can you get the rubble off his legs?"

Fenrir moved forward, ripping the rubble off. As soon as he was freed, Moony fled to Padfoot, nuzzling his fur. Severus scanned him over as soon as he realized none of his potions will be needed; he sighed in relief.

"He just needs rest ...how do we get a wolf to ride in the sky?"

Padfoot turned to Sirius, who yelps as Remus pinned him, kissing him roughly.

"Moony! No! Behave!" James yelled Moony jumped off Sirius whining.

"He's been like this before. You're far too experienced to have not had this happen before." Fenrir eyed all four Gryffindors.

"He...well one-time Moony didn't shift like he was supposed to. But the Goldeyes and the lack of speech gave out that though his body didn't shift, it was moony." Moony howled lightly wanting to play.

"You can play later at Potter Manor. Rig-"

"Boy, are you nuts? Riddle Manor is safer. Your parents will give him away."

"No, they won't!" James snapped. "They're just confused right now. They won't hurt my friends!"

"Really? Why didn't you know they changed sides?"

"I… MY parents won't! They!..... Moony would be okay!" James glared at Fenrir.

"All it takes is one Auror spotting him in this form!"

"They won't, I can't hide him!"

"Hide him? Like he's a toy or a secret even from your own parents".

"They love him!"

"Do they? Why did they pick the side that's looking for his death? Why did we have to come here? Why did you have to meet me like this, huh? You think the Light is just going to sit there with a Feral human's formed werewolf. No. They will kill him. They will not hesitate to kidnap your friends from their real families and try to mold them."

"What!?"

"Snape is a dark elf full of both parents. His parents are dead with half his clan. HIS king is worried about him. They allow him to keep going to Hogwarts cause as long as he is considered a wizard, he's alive and well. I have been assigned as his caretaker BY his king. That stupid muggle they have him with we Imperio-ed forever. To make it look like his life is hell. There are so many secrets in this world. So many public lies you have so much to learn and not enough time…..If you're willing to open your eyes, I can show you a herd of Magical creatures. That is fighting for the right to stay alive. Just alive! They don't even want to be a part of society by this point!" Fenrir was red in the face by the time he was done ranting. He held his hand out. However, He keeps his distance, not wanting to make the other feel that he was in any real danger.

"I never turn away from someone that has little experience with us. Let me- if not, I Let Severus show you. Your little Animagus Forms? If they ever overpower you, they will kill you." James glared at Fenrir thinking about everything he just said.

"Sorry, James," Peter whispered, moving to standby Fenrir. Sirius and Moony moved over to understanding they need to pick a side in this. James's eyes widened at their choice. He was hurt, and he threw the broom away.

"Go. I'll cast a spell to get picked up."

"James." Lucius started, but Severus stormed forward. James backed up the anger in the coal eyes, startled him for some reason.

"Remember. Remember the forest, remember what we talked about. You stupid boy. You can't get out of your own head without help, can you?" James tripped over an invisible vine drawing his wand. Severus threw his own wand away. "I'm defenseless."

"No, you're not." James threw his wand away anyway. "What? You think I'm going to fight you? There are two werewolves, one that isn't right in his head, and though I can command a bit, I don't have precise control as an alpha. You know not a werewolf?" Severus just glared down at him. James's heart raced with his brain.

"W-why are you just glaring do-do something!?" James stammered over his words, trying to keep from calling his wand back to him. He didn't want to hurt him. Severus was helping them.

"Take him to the manor. I'm not stopping you!" James snapped.

"You're coming with," Severus whispered.

"No."

"I'm not offering." Severus hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"No. I can't. I have to go home, I have to keep Remus safe and my parents…..I need to convince them to go back to neutral. They put targets on their backs."

"James, there will always be time for you to convert them. This. this here is probably only a one time offer unless you choose the dark side." Severus let go of his shirt before he held his hand out. "We're just kids. We deserve the truth. And honestly, we need both sides of the coin to make that choice. If not for me then for Remus, Sirius, and Peter." James' heart skipped as he took the other's hand, allowing him to pull him up.

"Malfoy, the only way to get to the riddle is through Malfoy Manor," Lucius stated. James got on his broom, but before Peter could get on, Severus shoved his broom in the boy's hands, taking Peter's place. The two Gryffindors looked confused. Lucius only rolled his eyes.

"Sever-" Lucius was cut off by Peter.

"Snape, you okay?" Peter finally asked.

"Yes…" Severus hid his face from the others back.

"Leave him with Potter we need to go before the sun gets any farther down," Fenrir called out, James took off and felt Severus' arms wrap around his hip tightly.

"You get on with me, but don't trust me?"

"Shut up." there was a pause before he whispers, "One day. "

"Why not go to Malfoy or Fenrir?" James asked.

"They are skilled in an aerial attack. Peter, too, if I got on their brooms, I could risk the battle. You, on the other hand, are a skilled flyer. Sirius has to fly with Remus, so the only person left is you." they watched as Fenrir made a broom for Peter.

"I see I'm a convenience?"

"In a way, yes. Can we please drop this?" They had been whispering as Sirius carefully took off with Moony holding onto him.

"Your gut might be squashed if you fly too fast Black so whatever you do keep yourself steady and do not push to make the ride over. One wrong move it's game over once we're above the clouds.

"Got it. Okay, Moony, here we go. "Sirius smiled as his ear was licked in curiosity. The werewolf started to panic as they got higher, hiding his face into the boy in front of him.

"It's okay, you did good easy. You're squishing me...easy. Easy. There you go. Good boy, good boy."

The whole time Sirius was muttering encouraging words to Moony, calling him a good boy. They crossed over the black family home as the sunset.

"Oh, wow. I forget how beautiful the sun is in the sky. "James whispered. Severus couldn't tell if he was talking to him or not.

"It is. Thank you for coming with us." Severus mumbled.

"Our wands. We forgot them," James facepalmed. "We have to go back."

"Peter has them." Severus had a playful ring to his tone. "I felt him pick them up while I was glaring you down."

"Peter!" Peter turned his head to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have our wands?"

"Yes." Peter moved closer, handing Severus their wands.

"Thanks, I just realized we didn't have them."

"That's bad. Might need to put a magnet spell on you, so you don't run off without it." Severus snorted holding, and smiled into his back, unable to control it. The forest. James gritted his teeth. He turned the broom to do a nose dive into the clouds making Severus scream and hold onto him.

"POTTER," Severus screamed as they dropped. He bit his lip as they rejoined the others, he won't admit that the movement was exciting in ways that aroused him to want to annoy James. Still, Severus refrained differently going to have to go out of a midnight stroll with Potter to get what he wants even if it means stealing Lucius's broom. Or on his own.

"You're on a broom with me flying and expect me to behave," James smirked. "Revenge is sweet."

"You know he could do stuff to you, right? You have to control the broom. He just has to hold on." Lucius reminded him of making James pale.

Severus was instead focussing on fixing his panic heartbeat then getting back at James, who looked back to him with a grin that made his stomach do flips. 'What is this bloody hell is this feeling.' Severus thought to himself, he couldn't figure it out for the life of him.  
As they landed at Malfoy manor and walked in the war, arguing in the foyer, James froze. His Parents were there demanding Abxas give back their son, throwing his cloak over Sirius and Remus.

"Get them out of here!" he whispered harshly to Lucius, who was paling more at the sudden issue. He quickly walked past with the others as James stepped in to distract his livid parents.

"Mom. Dad. What's going on?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? YOU NEVER CAME HOME!? WE TALKED TO THE LUPINS THEY HAVE REMUS WITH THEM IN ITALY", his father yelled.

"You lied to us. And worse, Abraxas has no memory of you being invited to his manor! Where were you!?"

"Um. well. I."

"Was out with me. Father, I told you and mother I was going to meet a potential Ally." Lucius briskly walked in Severus behind him.

"You did, but you never said who I was supposed to know was the Potters boy."

"Ally!? James Fleamont Potter, you are a Light Wizard no ifs and or buts about it. We follow Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"What."

"Why should I follow the man? That has been leading to the excision of creatures as more and more muggle-borns are arriving in our world."

"Young man. Dumbledore isn't killing anyone the Dark Lord is. We were going to tell you about the change, but then you brought up Malfoys invite to lunch."


	4. Dark side of the coin.

YMOHE CH 4 Dark side of the coin.

"Which is tomorrow, so if you don't mind, I would like it if Potter stayed the night."

"No. He's coming home, and we're sending him to Dungstum."

"WHAT!?" James snapped. "Please, I love Hogwarts!"

"Clearly not enough to behave!"

"Please reconsider." He begged.

"James enough. Let's go, we're going home." his mother grabbed him. She was so furious with him. "Maybe I should have let Dumbledore's plan with Lily happen. I didn't know you would act like this."

"Mother ... you're not my mother." James yanked his arm away. "Disown me I don't care I'm not going with you."

".....James. Come, home, son, we can talk about it in the morning."

"At least let me see both sides of the story before you make me choose! You never pushed me to just choose before this shouldn't be any different!"

"James," His father hesitated. "Alright, but you are to be home no later than four tomorrow understood!"

"Yes, father." James was heartbroken, his parents were completely gone in his eyes. They left without him. Abrasax sighed heavily.

"Show him the guest room when you're done, Lucius. You missed dinner, so have the house elves make you something." Abraxas went to bed after that.

Lucius leads him in a library, of course, he pulls a specific book out, setting it on the couch.

"Grim tales? That's a little ironic, don't you think."

"Ironic and for some reason the biggest hint yet no one ever picked that one," Lucius explained as four bookshelves moved to reveal a door. "Remember this pattern, Potter." Lucius taped the fire then water earth than air. "The pictures mix every time. Never the same twice." the door swung open to reveal a dark hallway. Lucius and Severus walked in no problem, but James Hesitated.

"Come on, Potter," Severus called out when James didn't move. He sighed roughly, walking back. He grabbed the other's hand, pulling him through so the door could close, and the bookshelves moved back, the book floating to be back to its spot. James couldn't see tripping over himself; he knocked into Severus.

"I can't see! Can we spell some light."

"You'll end up back in the Library. Just trust me Potter and keep moving forward." Severus sounded annoyed, he didn't fawn on the other falling on him and continuously close. Still, he didn't let go of James' hand either.

"In the dark, we must survive. On our bellies, we must crawl away from the light and away from danger," he whispered as James hit his head on the abort wall James' hands flew up.

"Warning!"

"I did."

"Cryptid bastard."

"You seem to like it. Or I would be turning around to fetch you again." James sighed, ducking down. However, the next dip Severus tugged James' head down.

"This is awkward as hell. Are we going to be crawling eventually?"

"Yes. Soon we'll have to be on hands and knees and try to behave back there" Severus smirked in the dark.

"What do you mean by that?" James mumbled

When they got to it, the walls were squished in forcing them on their hands and knees Severus had more room then James who mumbled about it. Finally, they got to the end, and the room had one candle in the middle.

"Oh, thank god," James whispered. Severus grabbed his hand again, leading him around the candle and out the door. James covered his eyes at the light.

"Your wand Boy." an older male demanded James took a minute to adjust to the light before handing it over. He noticed the death eater holding Sirius and Remus wands.

"Guests aren't allowed to have their wands. As long as they are wandless, they are safe." the death eater explained. "Not to worry if we were somehow attacked. Then your wand is returned to you immediately so you can protect yourself. I'll be by this door the whole time you here." When he finishes explaining, James only nodded.

"So which section of England are we in?" James asked as Severus led them to an arena area where Remus was playing fetch.

"We're not….it's a pocket dimension. There are only three ways in by force. It is used solely on feral creatures, the ones who can't make a choice, and granted there's not a lot like that. There is a huge tree most mythical creatures run through. And then there's the Manor."

"Why not just live here?"

"That's the plan if the war is lost. But great Britain is our home too. It's not fair. I was supposed to grow up North of Hogwarts in the forbidden forest near the mountains. There was a small kingdom of Dark Elves. United under the name Snape. "

"Oh...sorry I'm not being susceptible to my questions."

"Potter, you wouldn't be you if you were. Sides any of us would like instead you be told the truth than sitting in the dark. "

"PRONGS" Sirius ran over Moony's gold and was still in Remus's eyes.

"About time. Now we have a tent set up for him within Fenrir's pack, but he wasn't going to sleep. He kept making the symbols of stags in the dirt, so we figured he was waiting for you to show up." Lucius explained he looked a little worn out from trying to tire out the werewolf. "I don't know how my father does this with baby werewolves. I'm out of energy."

"Does he physically move around?"

"Yes. Magic doesn't keep their interest long."

"Then you're out of shape," Severus teased; Lucius glared at him.

"I think I see a little chub to that hip, Malfoy." James grinned, Severus covered his mouth to hide the grin that was flying to his face, but the lights in his eyes gave him away.

"Oh, haha. You try wearing him out then."

"Don't have too." James whistled "time for bed moony. "Moony's face scrunched in sadness.

"I know, I know I just got here, but you need to rest, you're stressing your body too much. Tell you what. I'll sing to you, how's that?" James offered the werewolf grabbed his hand, and Sirius dragged them outside to the tents when they got to the one with Remus' name. He crawled in, followed by James and Sirius. Peter was already there sleeping.

"All the excitement wore Peter. We should sleep too."

"Do you think it's okay we sleep here?"

"Fenrir said we were welcome to so yeah."

James nodded satisfied he laid down he felt Peter shift and snuggle into his back Moony laid between him and Sirius. James started to sing softly, petting Moony's hair. Soon enough, they all were asleep. Morning birds woke James before sunrise. He was still tired, but he got up carefully so as not to wake the others. He walked out, seeing the world around him. He watched as creatures of all kinds moved around working together. James felt at peace as he walked around. Like the death, later said he wasn't harmed since he didn't have his wand. He ran into some Dark elves.

"Oh, hello, young one! Are you hungry?" The elderly female asked him before James could say anything. His stomach growled, making him blush.

"Y-yeah."

"Come, we were heading home with eggs from the market. "The elder and her daughter's led him to their home in a small four-bedroom cottage style. The two daughters looked at James' age.

"I'm Siren. This is my daughter's Hope and Dawn." The girl's curtsy.

"James." He bowed, making them giggle.

"So, a polite sit breakfast will only take a few minutes."

"If you don't mind which clan?"

"Snape. We're the smallest clan...for reasons. But there's also the Stillwater's and Finings."

"So three clans all together?"

"Yes. Are you a magical creature's child?" James frowned.

"Unless animagus counts no. But I have concluded that I do care for magical creatures more than my own health. One of my best friends is a werewolf, and Severus has been showing me all this. Telling me what his reality is like, I guess...I just… can I be brutally honest."

"Yes. Dawn man the eggs. Hope, you finish the biscuits, please."

"Yes, mother." Siren sat down next to James putting her hand on James's "You sound very confused about something. Let an outsider be a guide."

"This is wrong. What the ministry is doing. Dumbledore is doing nothing. For it to get this bad ...I want to join the dark side but...I still only see one side of the coin, I feel."

"One side of a coin is frustrating. Perhaps write down questions you have. Then go to the ones you want to ask. Use your bravery. I feel it deep within your chest." Siren smiled as James started to relax and become less tense.

"You wouldn't happen to know Severus? Why does the king allow him to be so far?"

"Severus is the son of the king's late advisor Sabastian. His only son to survive of three boys. The king has a new lead, but by blood, Severus has the right to his spot as an advisor should he want it at sixteen. Though Severus has made it clear he's not comfortable with it. He doesn't want to ruin his father's legacy at the king's side. Even if he doesn't take his place, the king insists he stays on the royal court. Even saying he will be the king's speaker for Marvolo when the time comes. As our own speaker grows farther from the truth each day. Severus would be perfect at whatever he chooses. And if our king supports him, then we simple peasants support him too."

"I see. And what if I choose this side, and I'm killed for it?"

"You think we would let them kill you. Promise me you'll do it near friends or someone you can trust? Promise me."

"I….I promise the day I choose I will have Severus and Lucius there with the Marauders and me. "

While they were eating, there was a rough knocking at the door. Siren opened it, letting the three boys in.

"James!!" Remus ran forward, James jumped up, forgetting his food to hug him.

"Do not run off! I don't care how bored you are! How many times do I have to lecture you on worrying me!" Remus shook in his arms, sobbing. James, of course, hugged tighter.

"I'm safe, we're all safe." James smiled, he hugged the others before finishing his food.

"Are you boys hungry."

"No, thank you. Father has shoved so much food in us as it is."

"Father?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"Fenrir ...I uh ...I accepted his invitation to join his pack."

"We actually have a meeting with the dark lord we need to get to guys," Peter stated.

"Oh shit! Yeah, the reason we came looking. Come on, James. Thank you, ma'am, for your hospitality", Sirius bowed to her. The boys rushed out and back to the Manor though in the light looked like a castle. Fenrir was waiting in the entrance, and he led them down into the basement knocking on a door.

"Enter, wolf." A silk voice called out. Fenrir shivered at his nickname smiling as he opened the door.

"You wanted to see them."

"Ah, yes. Hello, hatchlings." James gasped at the massive naga. His tail was so big and long it could wrap around Hagrid fully. 'Probably kill him in a few tight squeezes' The fire danced on shiny black scales and made what James could only assume to be pale in sunlight peach skin on his human half.

"Remus. Come closer, let me see you better." Remus moved closer to hesitantly. Marvolo put his hands on both sides of his face.

"Now, now no reason to fear me for I have an offer I hope you will accept." Remus' look went from fear to curiosity. "May I magically accept your son."

Remus' jaw dropped along with the other marauder's boys. Each looked at each other as Remus looked to Fenrir. Fenrir grinned madly nodded.

"Your choice pup. Not mine, not his. But he is my mate. You know what this will mean."

"The lupin's won't be able to kill me because I wouldn't be theirs anymore. I would be bound, and my loyalty to Riddle?"

"Greyback. I married him ages ago. Dumbledore just says it's not a real marriage. "

"One critical question ...do you really want me?" Remus noticed the chocolate brown eyes go red.

"Of course. You're wanted. You will be loved properly. Discipline and show it's not your fault."

Remus teared up. He hugged the Naga nodding. Marvolo embraced back a gold glow swirled around them, binding their magics to each other and Fenrir.

=You might be able to hear snake now=

"Yeah. I can hear you, but...do I call you my Lord now or…"

"Dad or da will do but in front of others that aren't close. Father. "

"Got it," Remus looked to Fenrir.

"Pops, Severus calls me dad or Da. I'm his godfather. You can call me whatever you want to." Remus smiled.

"So I don't wanna push, but I must know where you three now stand. Peter?" Peter flinched; he had rejected the dark side, choosing his friends last year; now, he was here again.

"I-i am ready to join." Peter smiled sheepishly.

"I go where Remus does," Sirius stated. "If you're his dad now, then my loyalty is to you."

Marvolo looked to James last.

".....I ...um….. I'm still glued to the fence. I need more time. But if it helps my feet and heart are on this side."

"Understandable, you are children, after all. i won't ask again till we meet again."

"You'll hear from me when I have an answer." James bowed; Marvolo petted his head, having slipped into his husk form.

"I look forward to it."

The marauders played with creature kids for what seemed like forever when a howl had Remus and the other werewolves heading for their pack.

"Must be lunchtime." James laughed, chasing after them. Fenrir handed Peter and Sirius their wands back. James nodded, understanding he was still a guest in their home as Sirius and Peter had pledged themselves. James was grateful no one pressured him, no one yelled at him or attacked him. His friends supported him; their parents supported him too. Orin and Walburga were informed and came quickly, hugging Sirius.

"We thought because you were in Gryffindor, you were going to follow him." His mother cried.

"So much has happened. We didn't know if we could trust you to not turn on your brother and us. We're not sorry for worrying." Orin frowned.

"I….it's okay, I think I get it." Sirius smiled, "maybe not yelling at me would have helped you. But that's beside the point."

"You are here on your own, that's all that matters." his mother refused to let go of him happy to have him by her side again.

James remembered the problem he now has. His parents and their views. When the Pettigrew showed up, Peter suspected his mother just sneered at him. His father, however, held his hand out. He shook it. Before his three brothers pounced on him laughing. He wasn't being attacked, no they were hugging him. He got yanked out of the pile of brothers by his father into a more manly hug.

"Had I known showing you here would change your mind, I would have brought you here sooner." He whispered. "I really didn't want to fight you on the battlefield. I want to fight with you."

"I really was blind," Peter whispered, clinging to his dad.

James let a tear roll down his face. He knew this wasn't going to be a happy ending for him. He felt a hand take his rough hand was smaller and smooth in the palm he looked down before looking over. Severus wasn't looking at him only in front of the people in front of them.

'you don't have them anymore...huh is being abandoned like them dying?' he wanted to ask. Still, instead, he closed his hand slowly and just stood there. When four o'clock came around, Orin and Fenrir took James back through. Abraxas was waiting as the three adults led him down and out past the wards.

"Crap. My wand!" James panicked, Fenrir laughed, holding it up.

"Not to worry, I had it the entire time." He started pulling him into a final hug. "It's going to be okay. When you are ready, I will come to your aid." James waited with them. Fleamont and Dumbledore warped in front of them as if ready to fight.

"James!! What did I say!"

"I-" he was cut off by Orin holding a hand up. Sirius had told him if Orin raises his hand, you let him speak.

"Your son is right on time."

"He can't possibly be expected to go through an age-restricted fireplace. Not to mention I sent you a letter that we would have the boy outside the wards at four pm. Here he is. On-time." Lord Malfoy glared. "He's been a delight. And it would be an honor should he ever need to come back if he calls on my son or me."

"Not necessary. He won't be coming back alone next time you'll see him with us. "Fleamont missed the ring being put on James's hand by Orin; it was a Black family child ring Orin mouthed 'hot water' James assumed was the password. James nodded, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, he headed over to his father.

"Honestly, the nerve of some people." Fleamont hissed, he had dark rings under his eyes. James was sure he hadn't been sleeping well. When he was grabbed a little roughly, he held back a cry as his father warped them off.

"James. Listen to me. You must never associate with them again. Dumbledore fears because you're a light wizard. They will use you. I, for one, don't see why we agreed to let you go. But you have seen them now it's time to choose the side we're on." James didn't say anything.

"No matter your sitting in on a meeting tonight, you will understand then. "James wanted to puke. Auror was crawling everywhere in his home, and he decided to focus on his homework. He sent his owl out to fly.

"James dinner, hunny, please come out." His mother called from the bottom of the stairs. She had used a voice enhancing spell. James didn't want to go, he didn't want to, but he knew better. Walking out and down, he dressed in his best robes as per his father's request. Dinner had the current order of the phoenix.

"So, James, how's school?" A woman asked.

"It's okay ...I have three awesome best friends. We're such troublemakers!" James laughed, remembering his friends.

"That's nice, any pretty girls?"

"Uh ...there was one. But we aren't going to work. I haven't had time to look around."

"Keep on studying when you're young. When you become an adult, you can be focused on finding the one. Once this war is over, and Britain is safe once more from those. Things. "James frowned.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Light side of the coin.

YMOHE CH 0005 Light side of the coin.

"Things?"

"James." His mother started quickly before the women interrupted 

"Those monsters! Vampires, elves, werewolves, mermaids detect golems of all kinds. None of them are good. I'm glad the minister has understood his people's fear."

"Um...I have a few questions I need answering."

"Another time James, hush." His father tried to quiet him.

"Oh, don't stop him from learning. What is it, sweetie?" Another woman smiled at James. His stomach dropped. He felt endangered but no way to contact anyone. 

"Why can't we let them live? I'm not sure I understand the reason behind this." His parents were now hiding their faces in shame.

"Sweetheart, they are like gays—abominations to the world. We seek to the right the wrong of our ancestors for letting them live. If we don't kill them, they will kill us."

"What influence do you have on the ministry Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled. "None." James felt he needed to leave. That smile was cursed.

"I see. Thank you. Mother, may I be excused."

"Not until the meeting is over." She spoke in a fake sweet tone. James hated what he heard all the hate to people that never physically hurt these people. What was fate doing to him? He should have run away. He should have stayed with his friends when the meeting was done. He ran to his room, locking himself inside. In the morning, he woke to his owl hooting, annoyed. He looked up to see his owl chained to its post. He ran over. The owl was upset but not at him.

"Ex-Excalibur?! Wh-who did this to you?! Aqua!" He called his elf. She appeared. 

"Yes, master."

"Free Excalibur."

"Aqua is not allowed to master and is grounded not allowed to talk to anyone but his parents for his rude outburst yesterday." She popped away. James started to rage. He turned his rage into use to fuel his need to read every book on his room's wandless spells. His parents forget he likes to switch his books out with the books in the library. He snuck in every night once his parents were asleep swapping books. For the rest of his summer, he was this way working on not being traceable. He even learned to make his own wand as he noticed he started to betray him. The night before he was to leave, Dumbledore came to dinner.

"James, your parents tell me you avoid them since the meeting. Does this mean you choose to go against them?"

"No. I'm just ... it's too much at once. Then I was grounded on horrible reasons. I see both sides of the coin. It's not like I can just pick a side right off. I'm still a kid, so I would like to focus on my studies for now."

"How is your homework."

"Done along with extra credit. Sir. If you don't mind, I would like to eat my food." James smiled, devouring his food. 

"A shame you were never good at potions."

James froze, and he jumped up as he felt his body numb. Forcing his body to move, he made it to the stairs before he blacked out. When he woke, his mother was shaking and smiling.

"There's my baby boy. Come on, the train leaves in two hours. I have you all packed and ready to go. "

'lies.' "yes, mother." James smiled whatever potion they tried. He hoped it wasn't something terrible. When he got up, he noticed bruising on his sides.

"Mother. What happens to me?"

"You fell last night, storming away from your father." She looked sad, "get dressed hurry up, you're going to be late."

James got dressed, but when she wasn't looking, he found his clothes from yesterday, shrinking them into his new pants pockets. 

"Ready yet?" 

"Yes, mother, oh Excali- where is he."

"Um well…."

"Where is my owl."

"He's gone. And if you act up again, your next owl will be too. "

"What happened to him?!" 

"He broke off his chain and fled out the window before we could stop him. I don't know where he went." James sighed in relief. 

"So, he's alive."

"Yes. Unfortunately, not welcome back here. Give him to the Remus boy, please."

"I'll think about it, mother. If I ever see him again." James lied 'they're gone. He has them so warped. "Mom, what're your views on creatures? Last time I checked, you loved our fairies in the garden.

"Absurdly. Honestly, James, you know my feelings I went light because Dumbledore is right. We need to make a stand before we get killed. The light isn't killing. Dark is."

"I see...okay, Mom. Let's get going."

"Promise me you will consider it for me?"

"I will, mother. Like I said last night. I have seen both sides. Now I can think about it while I'm studying, and before the sixth year, you will know where I stand." James stated as soon as they were at the train station, he was looking for his friends. 

"James!" Lily ran up, hugging him. James never hurt a female. He wasn't going to start, but he definitely wasn't embracing back.

"James, don't be rude!" His mother hissed, "she's your girlfriend."

"Ex. Mother. Ex-girlfriend." James stepped away from them, both crashing into someone who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"That's not how you get someone to fall for you, Potter!" Barty crouch Jr grinned at James. For once in his life, he was happy to see the Slytherin. 

"Crouch, you bastard, where are you heading?" James grinned, throwing an arm around him.

"On that train, do you really need an invitation?" Barty winked, noticing Lily, he moved his arm to James' hip.

"Lead the way!" Before Lily or his mother could stop him, he waved his trunk to shrink. Shrinking Crouch's chest as well. Barty grabbed his arm, tugging him along. 

"I don't know why you helped me, but thank you so much," James whispered.

"Your snape's friend, right?" 

"Kinda, he doesn't consider us friends." James smiled, remembering the correction in the forest. He was fond of that memory.

"Close enough. What I mean is a friend of magical creatures is a friend of mine. You need help, I roll with anything. Need a boyfriend for a day? Bam you're dating me, goes on long as you need, need a bully? Bam I'll pick on you all-day and make sure to send a get well card later. Need someone to help with a prank? I'm the best distraction. Ran around Hogwarts naked third year.

"No. Way. I thought that was ridiculous rumors!" James started laughing. 

"I'm a no fucks guy. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Got it?"

"Say the word or the target I'm on it." James grinned darkly. 

"Now he gets it. See you later, Potter." Barty walked off to his name. James started looking for his friends; he was about to give up when he was yanked into a compartment. He spun around and teared up, hugging the person tightly.

"J-James. Can't breathe." Remus patted his friend's back.

"I thought your dads weren't going to let you come back?"

"Not as lupin. My name was legally changed to Remus Marvolo Greyback. The high council said I was allowed to finish schooling, but my name needs to match my magic, and I have to continue my way of transformation off school grounds. The shrieking shack is now a protected place even from Dumbledore."

"Wait there's someone higher than Dumbledore?" James looked shocked.

"Yes, but they have very little influence in Britain. If they pull the plug, they will take anyone who wants to leave out of here and make a place for them. We're trying to save, not abandon. Abandon is the last resort." Remus explained, smiling.

"Why didn't you get any of our letters to mate?" Sirius was the next to hug him. He was quite annoyed.

"My parents pulled the same shit yours did. Only there reason being that I was questioning things."

"Mate, you can't do that! They cut you off from us!" James remembers his promise to Lady Siren's guilt crawling in his stomach. He swears to himself he won't choose alone. He will run away the day he chooses. Though he already had an idea which side of this war he was on.

"Oh!" Peter got his hug before opening his trunk. Excalibur flew out and on to his master's shoulder.

"Excalibur, your alive!" James cried out, petting the bird sitting down so the bird could sit on his leg."

"His wings were badly damaged as he got into a fight. There's also the chain we can't get off that has a tracker on it." 

"Tracker?" 

"Yeah, we would have taken him to Malfoy manor if it wasn't for it. So we had a vet come to Pettigrew mansion to look at him. He made a full recovery but was looking out the window longingly a lot. I think he missed you the most." Excalibur was over the moon to be back in his owner's lap, gently nipping at James' hand, butting his head, making small, demanding noises for attention. James couldn't really place the look in the owl's eyes; it seemed a mix of worry and fear. 

"I won't let them hurt you again. At the end of school, we will have that chain off you, but I will need you to go with Remus." the Hawk Owl screeched in anger as if to tell him he will not be leaving his side. 

"Excalibur, I have to make a choice at the end of this school year. I need you. Yes. You! Safe. your a brother/son to me, I would be hurt if they got their hands on you." James scolded the bird, seem to go off flapping its wings, and making more noises. To what James could only guess to be a protest that Remus could somewhat understand being closer to animals than James.

"He's really pissy about your idea there, James," Remus commented, having caught a few words through moony.

"We can discuss this tomorrow night, Exculber. You and prongs. But I'll tell you now he's on my side about this." the bird silenced but gave James a death glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday.


	6. YMOHE CH 0006 Real Family

YMOHE CH 0006 Real Family

James settled into his room that night he noticed a letter on his bed.

[ James, I understand you are confused right now. Your mother and I aren't really helping, and we're sorry. We are trying to get you to see the light. It is frustrating as it seems you chose them before we had a chance. But now that I took time to think about it, you had really listened, and trying to silence your questions was wrong on our part. If you need more information, let us know we will gladly help you. -love you, father.]

James ripped the letter up after that dinner. He was really going to avoid them at all costs. He wasn't going to let himself be hurt again. 'They are dead to me...oh god. That was a darker thought.' James sighed. He really wanted to change their minds, but he could tell it was really a lost cause with them. They had abandoned him the night whatever happens with that potion. He lifted his shirt to check the bruises. 

"What the fuck!?" James jumped, looking to Sirius, who was looking at his bruises.

"Do they hurt?"

"I…" James yelped when he touched. "Yes!" he snapped. 

"Let's get you to madam, Helen." 

"But-" he started when Remus walked in spotting them. Petter behind him. 

"No, butts, we need to get you checked for anything else. What the hell happened?"

"I...I don't know! I woke up with these." James yanked his shirt back down, looking away. Remus walked back over, pulling his shirt back up to get a better look. 

"Someone belted you. There's also a covering charm here." Remus mumbled, he mumbled the reverse charm; James forced his shirt back down, wanting to look alone, but Remus ripped the shirt off in anger at what he saw. 

"Dear Merlin, it's more than a normal beating." James looked down instead of just deep bruising on his sides. His whole chest was covered in scratches and bruising. He fought something, alright. Conjuring two mirrors, he looked at his back and winced. It was just as bad. What looked worse was the handprint clear around his throat. 

"How did none of this hurt before now."

"The covering charm must have blocked your senses too," Remus stated as he moved to touch some scratches on his back. James yanked away in pain.

"Sorry!" 

"Madam, Helen. Now." Sirius hissed, "go willingly or I mobilicorpus your ass to her." 

"I'm going! I'm going. You guys stay here." James tossed his light cloak over his shoulders as to not to irritate his body. As he walked out, he pulled the cover-up. It wasn't a curfew, but he didn't want anyone to see his face and ask questions. His body started to get heavy halfway there as the rest of his body began to realize he had been attacked. Flashes appeared in his mind, dark figures grabbing him no useful features revealed to him. There were Boots behind him. He whipped around, seeing no one. Frantically searching his pants, he groaned 'no wand.' 

"Damn it," he muttered. "If you're going to attack, get it over, I'm unarmed," he stated. Familiar boots clicked as Someone moved closer. Severus. 

"Thank god. I was hoping it was you of all people." James smiled under his cloak. 

"You playing rogue or something?" Severus waved to the hood. James shrugged but winced in pain. It didn't go unnoticed; Severus didn't think just shoved the hood back. His eyes widened at what he saw. James fell to his knees to tired to keep moving.

"What the hell happened to you, Potter," he stated.

"Truce till sunrise?" he panted.

"..." a nod from the Slytherin. 

"I really don't know dinner with Dumbledore. A potion that knocked me out and I woke up with what I thought was minor bruises, but Remus scanned my body. And well… this." He waved to his face. Severus touched the cloak, but James backed up. Unsure what his mind was seeing in the flashes of pain.

"Let me see."

"No. I have to go. "James turned to flee from the other. 

"James, let me see." Severus raised his voice slightly, James quickly moved the boy on his heels. James fell again. This time Severus caught the more giant teen. 

".... you are unnaturally light," Severus whispered. "Did they starve you?"

"no....."

"how bad under the cloak."

"You have seen my face. The rest of me is in similar condition".

"How are you functioning?"

"I don't know, maybe cause I can't remember exactly what happened to me." The two made it to madam Helen who gasped at James' face pulling him to a bed. 

"Mister Snape, please stay with Mister Potter." She rushed into her supply room to get some healing ointments before coming back. 

"Off with your clothes, mister Potter. "James blushed, looking to Snape. 

"Turn away." Severus reluctantly agreed to turn to face away. James didn't see him make the mirror as he took the cloak off.

"Pants too, mister Potter. "She said firmly. James obeyed; he blushed in his boxers before he looked down. Severus nearly dropped his mirror; the markings on James's legs were far too familiar. 

"Madam...run a rape scan," Severus whispered, swinging around fear in his eyes.

"Rape? I wasn't rape." James sounded panicked. He didn't want to know. "Th-there's no way parents would allow such a thing!"

"Anytime this summer, was there a blackout in your memory." James froze, answering her question.

"He doesn't know how he got attacked."

"Snape. I... there is a burry spot I can't see faces or tell what from shadows and thinking about it one seems to make me forget it again." James explained as she scanned him. Her results came out on a scroll, which she opened, and the two boys watched as horror crept slowly onto her face. 

"M-madam?"

"Who gave you the potion, mister Potter."

"Professor…..Dumbledore ...and my parents, I guess."

"James Fleamont Potter, there is no guessing this is a definitely or not at all who gave you the potion."

"Dumbledore. With my parent's knowledge, I am sure of it!"

"Young man, they were trying to mpreg you. It failed thankfully."

"S-so I…..I was raped. But why do I not have a memory of it?!"

"Because the potion caused your mind to shut to minimal movements. Your body will remember, and as your mind is trying to figure it out.....those blurry moments? Those are the memories your mind is trying to get back. Still, your body is fighting to not remember eventually only your body will know what happened....and your magic, which is why you might....scar. Allowing you to be a functioning person, but your body will remember and react. We won't ever know how all these wounds got on you, only a theory of what they were trying to accomplish. The form of the potion in question is meant to mpreg a male wizard. Willingly or not." She explained as she applied the variety of products to help him heal. 

"Mister Snape, your dismissed Potter, you're staying the night. I will need to add to the wound count under your boxers."

"I-" Severus was cut off by James.

"It's okay, Severus." Severus stormed out angry he slowed down as he got to his Common room. 'Why am I so angry?' he thought about it as he walked to his room; he had a letter to write.

[My Lord, James was attacked in his own home. I request something is done as the memory I'm sending you is only a minor extent to what is going on.] In the morning, he got a reply.

[Severus. I'm on it. Don't tell Potter. Here's a two-way mirror report to me every night. Get the other snakes involved.]

James spent a few days of healing before he was allowed to go back to class. Of course, as told, the scars did form scattering his body, making him more aware when the others stared at him in disbelief. James hated the ones on his lip; they theorized broken glass was used across his jaw to shut his body up.

He told Sirius and the other marauders what Helen had said the next morning at breakfast.

"You are not going home. "Sirius stated

"You're damn right, I'm not! I don't know if they even had a play in it. Or if they choose ignorance to protect themselves. I'm hurting so badly, Padfoot, emotionally, and physically days after healing! "

"I will be writing home to mom, maybe you can run away to us!" Sirius looked hopeful. "Dad's a lot stricter than yours, but you'll get used to our home life." 

"I rather have a strict dad than one that was pushed over. at least your dad won't go as far as to sell my body." James opened the letter his father sent him. He had been ignoring them even when he was in the hospital wing.

"We don't know if that's what happened," Remus tried.

"it's a possible theory, Remus....what? I have been pondering on what possibly would make his parents step aside up until now... James had the most loving parents out of all of us." Peter ranted as Remus glared at him to shut up.

{James, Your mother and I are worried Madam Helen says you were in her wing for two days. Who is fighting your son? Are you being bullied? You need to tell Dumbledore!] 

"Tell Dumbledore? Pft yeah. No, thanks." James handed the letter to Sirius, who passed it to Remus, who gave it to Peter.

"This is disgusting. Parents act like you were never drugged." Peter growled. 

"Better off dead in my book." James led them to class by lunch, he noticed, the Slytherins hardly glared at them. Even when James pranked Bellatrix. Bella walked around with purple hair, shrugging when asked about it.

"She still hasn't killed you. I am truly amazed…." 

"Agreed," James laughed; after two weeks, James had grown more used to his scars, but he also learned cooling spells to stay covered. Use them but didn't mean he had to like them. He watched as the others ran down the dock doing tricks and flips before jumping and diving in the water.

"Score??" Remus called out as he swam to shore.

"9!" Peter yelled

"10!" James grinned

"9!" Sirius

"Oh, come on, guys! That was perfect!"

"Your back bent at the last flip before the water!" Peter stated. "My turn!" 

"What are you four doing?" Lily scolded. Seeing three boys in just swim trunks.

"It's the last good weekend of summer, Evans," Remus explained. 

"Any chance I can get in on this?" Bellatrix shoved past Lily. 

"As a thank you for not killing us? Sure." Sirius grinned pointed to his hair. Hers was a darker shade of purple as it slowly turned back to black every day. 

"So, how are you scoring?"

"How many flips you can get in your body during them and if you can make a good splash in the water. Also style. It doesn't have to flip just has to be something other than running all the way down and jumping in." James explained. 

"James, you shouldn't be wearing a long sleeve shirt. Can't you heal those?" Lily walked over, putting a hand on his arm. James flinched back to the touch. 

"Do NOT touch me!" he had jumped up panic in his eyes as he looked for protection, the marauders were to his side in seconds. He had become skittish to touching. Remus and the other marauders worked with him till he was comfortable with them touching him.

"It's a mental thing, though. Look, James, I came to apologize," she whispered.

"Really?" James scoffed at what she would know.

"Yes. I was wrong." Lily bit her lip smiling shyly.

"I thought I wasn't good enough, you know? With being a lesser than you kind of thought, thanks to how others treat me."

"You wanna make it up to me?" James cocked an eyebrow as he watched Bella four flips and gain some air. "that's some seriously strong legs." James whispered. 

"J-James. Our conversation, please!" Lily frowned 

"Can be dropped. Evans." Lily spun around, glaring at the rest of the Slytherins. Severus was glaring at her.

"Potter, race down the dock with me." Severus turned his clothes into a one-piece keeping his pale chest hidden

"What? Why?" James looked confused, Severus smirked.

"Let's just say I made a bet that I was faster than you."

"Oh. Oh. The mighty Snape. Fine, but what do they get if they won."

"Bragging rights and to dress him for the first Hogsmeade weekend," Lucius smirked.

"Tell me you have something embarrassing in your closet."

"I do." Severus Paled, glaring at Lucius for plotting with Potter.

"Ready, Snape." James shifted his clothes to be a long tight one-piece covering all of his arms and legs, leaving his hands and feet out.

"Wait for Bellatrix to move." Remus reminded them she was out there.

"Hey, where's my score?" she called out as she swam to land.

"10! Across the board, you manage to do way better than Remus and Sirius", Peter called out.

"Okay, ready set go!" James and Severus bolted off down the hill to the dock onto it. James tried to stop falling off, but he grabbed Severus pulling the other in with him as he fell. 

"POTTER," he hissed after making it back to the surface, James just laughed and swam away. 

"Who won!"

"You did, James!" 

"I can't believe you pulled me in with you!" Severus hissed, hitting James in the back of the head. Lily didn't say anything else sitting on the grass, she watched James. James did not bother with her in favor of doing tricks off the dock. Severus made sure to hover near the shoreline when he got back in to make sure he was okay.

"I want to see Malfoy. They say you are graceful let's see you be graceful at this." Sirius challenged. 

"The water is terrible for my hair. I'm here for Severus and the others, nothing else.

"How about I cut it off your head?" James offered to get a death glare.

"You will not." 

"Oh, come off your high horse Lucius be a kid. We don't have many years left of it!" Narcissa stated before adding. "Impress me!" she smirked as Lucius was now looking at her with a 'real woman?' look. Lucius got up, transforming his clothes into a pair of swim trunks walked down to the dock's beginning. He started with a simple handstand walking a bit before doing flips. In the end, Malfoy used magic to leap higher in the air spinning a few times before diving into the water. He walked back up, flipping his wet hair out of his face. 

"Impressed?"

"Very," Narcissa giggled, making Lucius blush.

'That's what we could have been...me and lily.' James frowned, thinking he turned to Lily. She waved to him. 

"Join us?" 

"No thanks, I rather read my book. Why not come sit with me?" She tried. Severus cast a water dumping charm making the girl scream. The Gryffindors laughed as the Slytherins snickered. But everything stopped when they realized she had nothing on under her white shirt.

"Lily, you might wanna cover-up." James looked away. He wasn't blushing because she looked good, nor was he embarrassed for her. 

'Yeah, I think, I'm totally over you now.' James thought as he glared at her.

"I was going to surprise you…"

"Ew. I mean. Uh, fuck." Lily teared up, hearing that from him.

"Look I-I ... I'm not interested anymore so kindly take a hint, yeah?" James fell back when she punched him. How she even moved close enough was lost in him. He held his nose as she ran off.

Narcissa was up and checking his nose, muttering a healing spell she sighed.

"Really Potter, that was the gentlest you could do?"

".....yeah... I'm an arse. I know."

"Potter isn't one for breaking things gently; he's not gentle with questions either. I expected nothing less." Severus stated, "Potter, race me again."

"Fine." The two race down, but this time James stopped at the edge as Severus, who purposely yanked him in the water.

"Seriously?"

"Revenge."

"Fair," James laughed. His laugh made Severus' heart flutter; he blushed, sinking a little to hide some of his faces.

"Again?"

"Why not...after this, I think I'm done. I'll make a floaty and watch you do tricks."

"James and Severus ran one last time, this time both jumping in. James swam down, grabbing some kelp he transformed into an aired up floaty which rose under Severus, making him freeze till he knew what was happening. 

"Surprise?"

"Very….., how do you know...with me." it was in the shape of a cauldron.

"Being a prankster means being observant of others. Know how they walk, talk, and if there are words or action types. Your fewer words, more actions." Severus looked impressed for a second before scolding. James turned to see Lily was coming back down with professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, no."

"James Potter? A moment of your time, my boy?"

"Yes, professor?" James walked up; his body started to shake violently under the older wizard's eyes.

"Did Snape dump water on Lily.?"

"No, professor." The group froze; he was blatantly lying to the older wizard. James figured Lily was just picking Severus cause she hated him the most.

"Who did?"

"I did, sir. I was bullying Miss Evans cause she wouldn't leave me alone."

"A lover's quarrel, I see. Very well, 20 points from Gryffindor." The old man left Lily, looking angry.

"I'll get him expelled if you don't start acting!" She hissed low enough that one James heard her threat. 

"You wouldn't!!"

"Want me to stop. Then date me, Potter." The marauders we're about to protest when he just nodded.

"Fine! but this is now blackmail, and it won't last!" James was so tired of it by the end of the third week of October. Four weeks of her controlling nearly everything he did, he would get in a fight with her to have time for his friends. There was Snape and the Slytherins, though they acted as if they hated them. One person gets a message from the other group. They would meet up one night a week in an abandoned classroom away from different eyes. 

Every night James and Severus went out to the forest. At first, it was simple training to help his body recognize platonic touches again. James was happy when he started to show progress. 

"Why not do this with Sirius?"

"He's a little impatient. I need Someone more Patient to relearn who better than you."

During the full moon, James was with Remus and the others for Remus's transformations. They had told their respective groups what the meet was and why they would be doing them. Sirius insisted he takes the cloak with which he would.

Severus was patient with James noticing that the bravery he would see around others melted away to an insecure male that didn't like the idea of unconsented touching. He wasn't sure if that was the cause of recent events or if James was always a big soft under all the brashness. James noticed the quick to anger boy was far more passive when the bigger boy didn't have to worry about not bringing his wand in private. Sometimes he purposely left it behind. He showed Severus his wandless magic, and for a second, he thought he saw something in the Slytherin's eyes. 

"I could teach you," he said one night. After some time, Severus nodded and began learning. There were nights they would bring their homework to do. Four weeks went far quicker.

"I still can't believe you agreed," Sirius muttered as he was trying to support his friend. It was really hard for him.

"I can." He mumbled, "Even if reality is warped, she's just a screen to hide behind. Severus has been helping me. No one questions why I'm sneaking out to the forest." just then, a red-letter dropped in front of him. 

James froze a howler in his mother's handwriting. Before he could put it away, Lily grabbed it and opened it. 

"I wrote to her about what you did. And we're doing!" she snapped, waiting for it to start.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! YOU HAVE IGNORED US FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU BULLIED A GIRL!? ON TOP OF THAT, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN FRONT OF YOUR SO-CALLED FRIENDS?! HOW DARE YOU, BOY! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOU ARE TO BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! NO HOGSMEADE! NO ALLOWANCE FOR SWEETS! FOCUS ON MAKING IT UP TO HER AND YOUR SCHOOL WORK OR SO HELP ME I WILL COME TO GET YOU AND OFF TO ANOTHER SCHOOL I DON'T CARE WHERE!" The letter ripped itself off as James sat slowly starting to shake. Tears leaked down his face; he was glaring at Lily, who looked as if she didn't do anything wrong; it was a public place. That was his private problem. He ran from the room the marauders left to yell at Lily. He got to the library hiding in a back corner to cry quietly. Madam Prince came over to check on him. He explained what had happened and said he would try to be as quiet as possible.

"..." she walked away, coming back with a blanket far more significant than him. "One of the study rooms on the second floor is open. No one booked it. Shall I put your name down and only send friends that know something about you?"

"Yes, please ...can...can you... no Lily Evans." Prince nodded, ushering him up to the purple door before going back to her desk. 

James stayed working on his assignments. He had just finished charms before the first time the door would open at lunch. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, with food and smiles, came in. 

"Professors are worried about you. Since they all saw it, they said you have a day extra to finish any assignments. "Remus set the bread down as Sirius pushed a bowl of soup to James.

"Please eat, you didn't even start with breakfast." Sirius noticed the blanket. "Madam Prince pitied you, huh?"

"Yeah, she gave me the study room," James whispered, eating his lunch. "Thanks, guys." 

"Anything for you, James," Peter smiled. The four boys hug out with Peter leaning on him to the point James engulfed the other into the blanket as well. Peter squealed and tried to get free. 

"Nope mine!" James laughed as Peter cried out for help to get free. Remus and Sirius got into the blanket with them all cuddling in the new pillow corner they had made out of the chairs. When the lunch ending bell rang, James whimpered, not wanting to go to class.

"Stay here we'll come to get you for dinner, okay?" Sirius ruffled his hair smiling. 

"I suggest sleeping. Or tea…" Peter spoke as he closed the door.


End file.
